


Quiet, Merlin

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, medieval torture devices used as sex toys, not as unpleasant as it sounds, really everyone has a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin will not be quiet and obey Arthur's orders, so Arthur puts him in branks to help him behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old kinkmeme fill. 
> 
> Branks, also called a scold's bridle, were used to punish and humiliate "troublesome" women. They consisted of an iron muzzle with a bridle bit in an iron framework that enclosed the person's head. The nastier versions had an iron spike on the tongue piece. The branks used by Arthur in this fic do _not_ have the spike. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scold's_bridle

“Oh—Arthur—just—yes, right there—yes,” Merlin moaned, voice slightly muffled in the pillows.

Sighing, Arthur drew his fingers out of Merlin. “ _Mer_ lin, what did I tell you?”

There was a pause. “To not talk,” Merlin finally said.

“And what are you doing?”

Another pause. Merlin squirmed a bit. “Talking.”

Arthur had already tied Merlin’s hands behind his back because he kept trying to touch himself, despite Arthur’s _express_ orders not to do so. “If you won’t be good, Merlin,” Arthur murmured, running his fingers idly up Merlin’s back, “I can’t give you what you want.”

Merlin squirmed some more. “I’ll be good—I will. _Please_ , Arthur.” 

“Perhaps you need some help—something to make it easier for you.” Arthur stood up and went over to his wardrobe. 

Merlin struggled into a sitting position. His eyes widened when he saw what Arthur had taken out. “You want to put me in _branks_?” he demanded. “But those are for women!”

“And since you’re a complete girl, Merlin, I don’t see what the problem is,” Arthur replied, teasing. He ruffled Merlin’s hair. 

Merlin continued to eye the branks dubiously. 

“Just think what it will feel like,” Arthur said in a low voice, bending down so his mouth was right next to Merlin’s ear. “The metal pressing against your tongue. You won’t be able to speak. And because you’ll be so good, I’ll put my cock into that sweet, tight arse of yours. Give you a good fuck.”

Merlin’s breathing had quickened, his eyes glazed over with arousal.

“Wouldn’t you like to wear them?” Arthur asked, reaching out to squeeze one of Merlin’s nipples.

Merlin nodded. 

Arthur gave him a kiss. “Open your mouth,” he ordered, and fit the branks around Merlin’s head, slipping the flat tongue-piece into his mouth. He carefully locked them, laying the key next to the bed. “Now, where were we?

A short time later, he was buried inside Merlin. Merlin was slumped on his stomach, face turned slightly to the side. Guttural moans of need worked their way out past the branks. Just listening to it put Arthur over the edge, his orgasm rushing over him. 

Panting, he lowered himself onto Merlin’s back, softening cock still lodged in Merlin’s arse. He shivered as Merlin’s internal muscles clenched around it, almost painful against the over-sensitized flesh. He could feel Merlin’s bound hands touching his stomach, fingers slipping against his skin. Merlin made a displeased noise.

“What?” Arthur teased. He slowly drew out and turned Merlin over onto his back. Merlin gave a hopeful thrust of his hips, his hard, wet cock sticking into the air. 

“Do you want to come, Merlin, is that it?” Arthur smirked. “Well, I’m afraid I can’t let you do that yet.” 

Merlin made another noise and nudged Arthur with his foot. 

“Not _yet_ , Merlin. I want to have you again. And I want you wild for it.” Arthur stood up, hauled Merlin to his feet. “I think I’d like you bent over the table. Your arse sticking out, just begging for my cock.”

Merlin staggered a bit, and Arthur helped him over to the table. Merlin bent down, spread his legs eagerly, his thighs already stained with Arthur’s come. 

Arthur stepped back, taking in the sight, stroking himself to full hardness again. Merlin couldn’t quite swallow with the branks on, and his throat worked, saliva wet on his lips. His dark hair stuck up between the metal strips. He whimpered when Arthur finally stepped forward, spreading his arse cheeks, lining his cock up with Merlin’s hole. He pushed in, hard, Merlin still loose and wet for him. 

Arthur bit back cries of his own as he thrust forward, snapping Merlin’s hips into the table. Merlin was grunting with each thrust, pushing his arse back to meet Arthur, his arms flexing against the ropes tied around his wrists. This time, Arthur pulled out of Merlin right before he came, his cock pulsing seed onto Merlin’s back, covering his pale skin. When Arthur finished, he had to lean against the table for a moment, catching his breath. Merlin was moaning quietly, limp under Arthur. 

When he could move again, Arthur fetched a knife, cut the ropes around Merlin’s wrists. He hauled Merlin to the bed, settling against the pillows with Merlin’s back pressed to his chest, his seed sticky between them. He fondled Merlin’s cock, and Merlin writhed about in his arms. 

Pausing a moment, Arthur fumbled for the key to the branks and unlocked them. Carefully, he drew them off. Merlin scrambled about so that he was half-facing Arthur, finding Arthur’s mouth with his own. The metal had dug into Merlin’s skin a bit, leaving red marks, and Arthur soothed them with his fingers while his other hand went back to Merlin’s cock. Arthur was almost gentle now, knowing exactly where Merlin liked to be stroked, just what to do with his fingers. At last Merlin came, arching, head thrown back. 

“See what happens when you’re good,” Arthur whispered, gathering Merlin closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“ _You_ are demanding—completely arrogant.” 

Arthur rubbed his thumb across Merlin’s cheek. “And you like it.”

Merlin didn’t answer, but he smiled as he put his arm around Arthur’s shoulder, nestling his face against Arthur’s chest with a contented sigh.


End file.
